


forbidden love.

by anorman05



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorman05/pseuds/anorman05
Summary: Sorry this one was so short but i need some help just comment a bunch of ideas and i will most likely use them =)





	1. Chapter 1

"jaybay! come on out lovey-dovey!" Jason's ex-girlfriend shary said in a sing-song voice  
"shary go away we aren't together anymore," Jason remarked as he climbed out of bed  
"fine!" shary screamed as she ran crying down the halls"


	2. Chapter 2

"I need a drink...BAD" Dick said as he was eating some cereal. As always his favorite captain crunch.  
"Do you ever eat anything other than catching a whatever it is?" asked his girlfriend Clark.  
"A. it is called captain crunch and B. no. no, i do not," Dick responded with a full mouth.  
"Oh, whatever fine. I'll take you to the bar but as long as you keep your hands to yourself" Clark agreed  
"can't promise that.' he replied

"Hey Dick, want the usual?" asked the bartender in a friendly manner  
"wadda ya think Joe?" Dick remarked snarkily  
"all right one sall sue up"  
"Hey hun," said a girl  
"back off I'm only here for a drink..."  
"fine!" screamed the girl


	3. Chapter 3

"well well well look who we have here...." Jason turned around to see Dick Grayson walking toward him  
"Listen, dude, I told you I don't roll th-" Jason was interrupted by Dick pulling him in for a kiss  
"what the hell man!?!?!?!" Jason seethed  
"once you get a taste of it, you'll never let go," Dick remarked as he grabbed at Jason's butt  
Jason suddenly realized..how much he did enjoy making out with Dick  
"fine" Jason said but only once  
"oh Jay I can't promise you that," Dick remarked as they went up to Dick's room in the hotel that sat above the bar  
*In Dicks room*  
Dick blindly grabbed at Jason wanting more he didn't care what he got as long as it was of Jason.  
"what the hell is going on?!" Bruce said as he walked in.  
"oh shit" Dick mumbled as his head fell back


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short but i need some help just comment a bunch of ideas and i will most likely use them =)

"Dick who is this?!?!" Bruce asked  
"Um. well, To be honest, I have no idea I just thought he was hot as hell" Dick responded as he looked deeply into Jason's eyes  
"You don't know his name yet your sleeping with him?" Bruce said trying to control his anger  
"If I may, my name is Jason."  
"well...Jason Get the hell out of my house!"


	5. Chapter 5

"dad just...just calm down!" Dick yelled at his father  
"umm well I hate to side with dick but he has a point Mr........?" Jason said  
"Bruce you imbecile! Now get out of my house!" Bruce screamed  
"Jason I think my "father" has a point I think you should leave before he kills you," Dick said  
, "yeah i'm gonna leave now but dick do you know where my jeans are?" Jason asked  
"in the hamper" Dick responded  
"alright thanks bye!" Jason said as he went out the door  
"sooooooooooo......" Dick said to his father


	6. Chapter 6

"sooooooo nothing dick what are you thinking??!?!?!?!?" Bruce said "I was thinking I was in love..." dick mumbled " love? love!! ha! no one will EVER love you dick your.....well.... your YOU" Bruce screamed at him " oh so I'm SUUUUCH a disappointment right?" dick screamed back at Bruce  
"yeah" Bruce answered " as a matter of fact you are never come to my home again get out"  
"wait for what?!" dick asked  
"oh and on your way out leave you night wingsuit on the bed," Bruce told him


End file.
